Freezing Specials
by xRaven8POWZ
Summary: Basically a bunch of Freezing Specials with Karissa,Gray,Lyon,C.J etc...
1. Chapter 1: Halloween!

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!~**

* * *

"Master has such wonderful ideas huh?" Karissa nudged Lucy on the arm. "There is no way I'm wearing a bikini for halloween!" Lucy said and huffed. Karissa and Lucy were walking talking about Halloween. The master had invited his old friends guild too.

Master invited Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus to the party. But his friends had pestered him on inviting that old lady in charge of the Lamia Scale guild...

"So what are you dressing up for Halloween?" Lucy asked Karissa curiously. "Um..I'm not sure.." Karissa replied while running her fingers through her head. "Why don't I pick a constume for you, something Gray would like~" Lucy smirked, she turned her head and gave her a skeptical look.

"Come on I know you like him."

"I-I do not." Karissa blew her cheeks out with an annoyed expression. "Whatever you_ saay.._"

"No! No I don't!" Karisas crossed her arms.

**Halloween Party...**

Karissa and C.J entered the guild together. They were wearing a matching costume since they were twins.

They both had a white star painting on their right eye. A small gothic hat on their head with a small black ribbon on it. They weared a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest on top. C.J was wearing black jeans with a white chain hanging. For Karissa, only for this occasion. She weared a black denim skirt and had high black and white striped socks. They were also wearing black shoes. So basically they were black and white. And they were also wearing red cross earrings.

So they just threw stuff that they had that looked similiar together from their closet and _**BAM**_ this is the results.

Yukio was dressed as frankenstein. He made a huge screw and sticked it on the side of his head with a piece of metal on his other side. He was wearing a long white coat, black shirt with dark brown pants. He also had a stitch across his face that leaned to the right.

Tsuki was dressed as a maid.

Karissa was on the 2nd floor sitting at a table with Gray they were just talking. Gray was actually dressed as a butler. "You know i actually thought you would dress as a popsicle~" Karissa smirked while leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs and arms.

Gray frowned. "Why aren't you dressed as the sand man?" He smirked. Then it was Karissa's turn to frown. Then after some talking and laughing something suddenly hit Karissa on the head. Gray stopped laughing and stared at her she had a plain expression she looked down to see what hit her. It was a candy bar she picked it up.

"Whoever threw this is a dumbass..." She got up threw it down.

"**Ouch!**" Someone yelled

"_You're welcome!_" She yelled back satisfied. Gray had noticed her hat fell off so he picked it up and started fixing the ribbon since it started to get loose. "_Heeey! My haat!_" She said in a baby voice and walked over to Gray who decided to play with her.

He kept her hat away from her. Every time she would reach for it he would move it away. "Gray! Gimme!" She tried reaching for it while he pushed her face back with his hand. "Alright alright." He grinned he grabbed her vest and pulled her towards him.

"Ah!" She stopped behind pulled after being like 3 inches away from his face. He gently placed the hat back on her head and grinned. The girl cursed under her breath she knew he knew she was blushing because of how close they were.

She whacked his hand off her vest and moved away with a pout. Then she sat back down on her chair with her arms crossed. "Anyway...the master said he invited a few guilds...why aren't they here?" Karissa looked at Gray curiously.

"I'm not sure-"

Suddenly the ground started shaking. "W-What?!" Karissa stood up and leaned and looked down to see people just as confused as she was. Then it started shaking more violently which made her lose her balance almost falling over the railing.

Gray acted fast and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him. "Is it a freaking earthquake?!" Karissa said in a freaking out mode. Because of Karissa squirming of wondering what was going on she made them both fall back making Gray's back hit the wall.

Apparently they were the only ones on the second floor. The others were on the first or basement. "**_What's going on?!_**" Gray shouted then suddenly every member of the Fairy Tail guild was blinded by a bright light...

* * *

Karissa slowly opened her eyes while groaning. "What...What happened...?" She muttered quietly. She tried rolling over to her side but she felt something behind her. So she slowly turned around to see Gray unconsious.

"Gray!" She tries waking him up by him up by shaking him but nothing happens. It was dark, her eyes adjusted to it but it was really dark. "Great...what now...?" She frowned.

Before she felt someone's hand land on her shoulder she heard someone call out her name.

"AHH!" She jumped in her skin and quickly started tripping and moving away from the person without stepping on Gray. She turned around with a startled expression.

"You!" Karissa pointed with her finger with a pissed off expression.

_Lyon_.

He was the one who grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?!" Karissa freaked. Yes she was freaking out right now.

"I just walked here." He simply replied. He sighed. "That aside, are you alright?" Lyon walked over to her while stepping on piece of Gray's hair not caring one bit. Which woke up the younger ice wizard.

"You suddenly fell down from the ceiling." Lyon touched her arm but a hand stopped him. Lyon looked back with a blank expression as he saw Gray's ticked off face. "Oh it's you."

"You bastard you stepped on my hair!" Gray growled. Karissa sweat dropped in the background.

"I didn't see you."

"Shut up! You lie!"

"AH! Shut up both of you!" Karissa boomed annoyed. The two of them stopped and looked at the girl, Karisas sighed and placed her hand on the ground.

"Huh?"

There was something under her hand. It was a flashlight.

"Woo a flashlight." She said in a monotone not happy at all. She wasn't really glad about the ground shaking, blinding light and now the darkness around her.

Once she turned on the flashlight and pointed it at Lyon and Gray. She bursted into a laugh and dropped the flashlight and rolled on the ground.

Lyon was dressed as a vampire and for some reason that made her laugh. "Do you have a problem with my costume?" Lyon stood up and crossed his arms.

"You just look funny~" She continued laughing. Lyon heard Gray chuckle behind him.

"So what do we do now?" Karissa stood up while rolling up her sleeves. "Found a way out? Simple." Lyon said simply while grabbing the flashlight from Gray's hand. "Hey!" Gray glared.

"**_Yii yii yii_**! Let's **go**!" Karissa walked forward.

They walked for a while into a hallway trying to find a way out.

Now they had to decide. Left or Right?

"Which way?" Gray sighed, Karissa grabbed the flashlight and pointed it to her left. She screamed once she saw someone's face covered in red. She dropped the flashlight and backed away, she spun around so fast that she tripped on Gray knocking them both down for the second time.

Karissa was sitting on Gray's lap and hugging him arond the neck. "What the hell is that?!" Karissa shouted. "M-My ear..." Gray muttered while holding Karissa's back.

"It's just a puppet." Lyon said while grabbing it and throwing it to the ground.

"WELL IT SCARED ME!"

**-XP-**

"So your saying you were just wandering here after there was a blackout at your guild?" Gray lifted an eyebrow at the older ice wizard.  
He simply nodded.

They heard something behind them. They looked back while Lyon pointed the flashlight. It Karissa opening a chocolate bar she when she was about to bite she looked at them.

"What?" She took a bite.

"Where you get that bar?" Gray asked her curiously. "I found it on a stool." She said while chewing on it. "You don't just pick up random stuff and eat it while were in an unknown place!" Gray tried slapping away the chocolate bar but Karissa backed away.

"It's mines! AND it's good!" She pouted with a piece of chocolate popping out of her mouth and covered the candy away from Gray. He rolled his eyes "Fine get poisoned if you want."

Lyon looked at Gray from the corner of his eyes and smirked. He tossed the flashlight to Gray who had problems trying to hold it properly. "Hey! Why'd you just throw it at me like that?!" Lyon ignored him and walked towards Karissa.

"Hey-!"

Lyon bite the other end of the chocolate that was coming out of her mouth. Karissa froze and didn't know what to do...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gray shouted behind him. Lyon broke off the piece he had in his mouth and grinned.

"She's right it's not that bad."

Gray's eye was twitching his ass off. "That son of a..." Gray muttered and threw the flashlight back at Lyon who easily caught it with one hand.

**-XP-**

"Hey look! An exit!" Karissa ran towards the door that had light coming out from under it.

"_**FREE!**_" She kicked the door down.

"You guys made it!" Lucy shouted and waved from a table. "Huh?" Karissa tilted her head so she turned around and grabbed Gray's hand and ran over to their friends. Which made his cheeks turn a little rose.

"What's going on?!" Karissa asked them. "We found out when someone finally asked about why the other invited guilds weren't there we were transported here." Yukio said before taking a sip from his water.

"Everyone is here now." Tsuki grinned.

"That doesn't explain why me,Gray and Lyon were trapped in a dark place for a long time!" She said while putting her arms up.

Lucy grinned. "You holding hands?" Karissa looked at her hand and quickly let go.

"Everyone had to go through the same thing." Erza said while eating a piece of her strawberry cake. "I wonder how you and the ice boys got through." C.J grinned. Karissa twitched and suddenly had an ice hammer in her hands.

C.J spit out the water he had in his mouth and had a horrified expression. "Where'd you get that?!" He squeaked and got up form his chair.

"I'm an Ice Make wizard, you should know." She took a step forward.

"Oh shit!" The older twin was being chased around by the younger one for a few minutes.

**-XP-**

So basically the masters had their guild members tricked them and teleported them to this huge mansion that was abandoned and they all partied there.

And as always the Trimens...

Karissa was sitting beside Sherry and was talking with her. Sherry was dressed as a fairy.

"Haha. You and your twin brother must really hate each other." Sherry joked. Karissa grinned "I know right!~" She said sarcastically.

Suddenly an arm was around Karissa's shoulders. "How are you lovely ladies tonight?" A familiar voice asked them.

Hibiki.

"Oh Hibiki~ We are just fine~" Karissa said with a fake smile while mentally she rolled her eyes. The two others popped next to them.

_'Oh god...'_

The Trimens were dressed as the three musketeers.

"You look very pretty Sherry!" Eve smiled.

"Karissa even if you picked a very creative costume. You look beautiful." Hibiki said while brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. While giving her a dazzling wink Karissa's fake smile was starting to become an angry irritated smile, her hands were starting to get chilly since she wanted to ice-punch him in the jaw.

Ren was acting tsundere around Sherry. So the only one making Karissa 'happy' was Hibiki which made her relieved.

Then suddenly Hibiki got close to her face and just when he was about to say something someone pushed him off.

"!" Hibiki looked up in surprise. Gray looked really miffed he grabbed Karissa's arm and brought her close to him. Karissa lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Gray.

"You can flirt with other girls. Just not this one. Got it?" Gray gave a menacing glare at him. Karissa looked down with a small blush on her face what he said caused her to stay quiet.

"Heh." The boy stood up and decided to stay with Sherry with his friends.

"Come on." Gray dragged her away by grabbing her hand.

**-XP-**

"G-Gray! Hold up!" Karissa stumbled they ended up outside by a balcony. Gray finally let go of her hand and leaned over.

Karissa hopped on the railing wall and tilted her head to looked at Gray, "What's up with you...? And where are your clothes?!" Karissa scowled with her squinted eyes. Gray looked down and sighed, "I'm not going into that fiasco to look for them now..."

"Well I guess butler Gray is gone so now we stick with stripping Gray!~" She grinned like an idiot, Gray turned his head to look at her and gave her a scowl.

"Seriously what's wrong with you now?" She lifted an eyebrow. He mumbled something but Karissa didn't hear it.

"You'll have to speak up if you want me to hear you!" She shouted. Gray stumbled at the sudden booming of her voice "I said I hate it when that stupid Trimen got close to you..." He mumbled a little higher.

Karissa stared and blinked at him. "Oh okay." She did a sheepish smile. He turned his head and looked at her then he moved a little closer to her.

The girl started feeling a little weird, she froze when he kept coming closer.

"There you guys are."

Gray stopped and looked at whoever spoke, he glared angrily once he saw who it was.

_'Damn it Lyon...'_

"I thought you were still chasing after your brother." Lyon leaned his back on the railing beside Karissa. She looked at him "Well mister vampire, after I threw an ice boomerang at him he got pinned to a wall and i repeatedly whacked him on the head with a sand rope." She smirked proudly.

Lyon looked over at Gray who had a demonic aura surrounding him. The older ice wizard grabbed her hand and held it, "Huh?" She stared at him confused. Then suddenly Gray grabbed her hand and glared at Lyon.

"**Mine!**" They both glared.

"**Oh geez**_._" Karissa sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night With Lyon

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Why did we decide to come here?" Gray frowned and crossed his arms. "Because, it was raining and this is place would surely let us stay here." Erza said while walking inside with Natsu, Happy and Lucy behind her.

"I still don't like it..." Gray muttered.

"Come on, don't be such a baby." Karissa pulled his ear and walked. While Gray slapped her hand away. He was acting like a child.

Karissa glared at him. "Gray, there other places where this ice-stick could go." She threatened him with her ice-stick.

Gray's eyes widened. He quickly entered and ran to the group in front.

During their now finished job, they were caught in the rain. So...Lamia Scale's guild was the closest for shelter...

**-XP-**

When they entered they bumped into Yuka. Who just stared at them.

Yuka stared at them. "Why are you here?" he asked dumbly.

"Look outside, blue hair. It's raining and we needed shelter." Karissa said simply while crossing his arms.

"I guess that's fine. The master won't mind, I mean look at her." He pointed back with his thumb.

They looked where he pointed, an elderly woman with a huge bun on her head was spinning around in circles like an idiot.

"Wow, nice master." Karissa casually continued entering the place like if she was a member there. "She just enters like that?" Lucy stared as she walked at an empty table and sat there alone.

"Hey, Yuka. Where's the bathroom?" Lucy asked suddenly. Yuka gave her the directions and she ran to there.

"I'm hungry..." Natsu grumbled while crossing his arms. "I guess I am too. Yuka, would you please?" Erza said. The poor boy sweat dropped and did as he was told.

"Imma walk around.." Gray rolled his eyes and went into a random direction.

Sherry walked out of her room and went down to the guild hall. She was smiling dreamily thinking of Ren of Blue Pegasus. When she arrived at her destination she noticed a familiar face that was not from her guild.

She walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Karissa?"

She was startled by the sudden voice. Sherry let go. "Oh, Sherry! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Karissa said while gripping her shoulder.

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically. She sat down across from Karissa. "What are you doing at Lamia Scale?" Sherry asked curiously. "Oh, me and my team came here for shelter since it was raining hard outside." Karissa explained with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Sherry nodded. "So is there anything I can get you?" Sherry smiled. Karissa grinned, "Just a glass of water would be fine." She replied. Sherry stood up and went to fetch her a glass of water.

Karissa sighed and waited for Sherry, she played with a piece of her hair.

"Hello Karissa." A voice whispered behind her.

She shivered at the hot breath that touched her ear. "Huh?" She looked back to see a boy with almost snow-like hair.

"Uh...Hello...Lyon..."

He sat next to her. "I passed by Sherry and she told me your team was here taking refuge." He said simply.

"Yep." Karissa grinned. "I think we'll be spending the night here too." Karissa said while thinking.

"If you are. You're welcomed to stay in my room." Lyon said while checking if Sherry was back yet.

"H-Huh?! Seriously? You wouldn't mind?" Karissa cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "No. Not really." He replied.

"Cool! Sure, I'll stay in your room if we stay~" Karissa grinned but then glared at him.

"What?" Lyon looked confused. She pointed at him "You better not try anything funny..." She hissed.

"Oh? And what could I possibly do?"

"Um, I don't know- Throw ice cubes at me!" She glared at him. "Hey, that was a long time ago." He sighed.

"Still! You threw them at me!" She pouted which he found cute.

Then he noticed something...

"Where's Gray?" Lyon asked. "Probably wandering around your guild." Karissa said. "Seriously? What's taking Sherry so long?!" Karissa looked back to see her in a line. She was 2nd in line.

"Never mind then..." She turned back around. Only to see Lyon with a small smirk.

"Lyon? Are you okay?" She waved a hand in his face. He snapped out, "I'm fine."

In the inside he was laughing his ass off. Oh, how he wanted to rub it in Gray's face that she was staying in his room.

**-XP-**

"It's sooo boring..." Karissa groaned as she stared outside. Sherry chuckled. "Well its rain. It's normal."

Everyone from Karissa's team were sitting at her table now. Natsu was eating a lot...While Happy ate a fish. Lucy disliked the fact Sherry was around...Gray...his problem was Lyon of course. But Erza was just fine.

"Well I guess we'll be spending the night here. Lyon, Sherry do you haven any rooms for us?" Erza asked. Lyon nodded. "We have a lot." Sherry said.

"Could you bring us to them?" Erza stood up. "Of course." Sherry smiled and started leading the way but everyone stopped when they noticed Karissa not moving and talking with Lyon.

"Karissa? Are you coming?" Lucy asked and the said girl looked back. "Oh, I'm staying in Lyon's room for the night." She smiled but Gray felt like a huge rock landed on his head. Like a back-fired plan for the road runner.

Lyon; who noticed this. Smirked.

"Something wrong, Gray?" He asked.

Gray twitched at his little 'good' act. "Tch." He turned around and walked passed Sherry.

"What's wrong with him?" Karissa wondered. Lucy sighed at how clueless she was.

-XP-

Lyon opened the door to his room. Karissa was behind him and she peeked only to see a dark room. When he opened the lights they both entered. Karissa shut the door with her foot.

It was a fairly nice room. He had a big enough kitchen, a bathroom etc...

"You're room's not bad." She sat on his bed. He only hummed in respond and went in the bathroom.

Karissa let her upper body fall on the bed and she stared at the ceiling. Then she heard the bathroom door open she saw him drying his hands. She sat up instantly. "Hey, Lyon. Could I take a shower?" She asked hoping for a yes. She didn't really like that she got some mud on her hair. "I've got mud on in my hair and yeah..." She smiled.

"Sure." He grabbed a blue towel from a drawer. "And some clothes to wear~" She grinned like an idiot. He gave her a sort of skeptical look and grabbed a shirt and shorts. He tossed it at her. "There." He said with a grin.

"Thank you~" She hugged him and ran into the bathroom.

Like 5 seconds later the shower turned on.

**_7 Minutes Later_**

Karissa turned off the shower and hopped out.

She stared at her messy wet hair. She grinned and used towel to mess it and dry it in the same time. If only C.J or Natsu was out there. It would have been easier to dry her hair with fire.

Then she put on the big grey shirt Lyon gave her. It reached below her butt. "The shirt's pretty long..." She mumbled but then shrugged. She put on the black shorts; they were okay.

She manage to make a perfectly made brush out of ice and of course brushed her hair. When she was done she exit the bathroom. She had the towel on her shoulders, she walked into the living room. Where she found Lyon resting on the couch with his eyes closed.

No, he was not sleeping.

"Hey Lyon." She looked over the couch. He opened his eyes and saw her. "You're done?" He asked stupidly. "Noo, I'm still in the shower." She rolled her eyes. She went around the couch to show him how she looked with his clothes.

"Your clothes are big but it's not a problem." She pulled the bottom of the shirt. Lyon's mouth was hanging open...

"Something wrong?" Karissa lifted an eyebrow. He blushed and looked away. "N-No!" He twitched-smiled.

Karissa studied his strange behaviour. Then finally got it. So she decided to tease him. She walked over to him and sat on him. "Hey! Lyon, don't I look cute in your clothes?" She grinned. His eyes widened. "S-Stoop!" He pleaded.

"Aww come on~" She giggled and twirled a piece of his hair. He frowned then he pushed her off. "Wahh!" She fell on the ground. Next thing you know Lyon was on top of over her.

He smirked at her surprised expression. "Fine, I'll admit. You look cute wearing my clothes." He whispered near her ear. She squirmed under him when she felt his lips slightly brush against her ear.

"Hm!" She pouted and pushed him off. He sat down an looked at her, her arms were crossed and she pouted.

Lyon chuckled. "Hey, you started it." He said.

**-XP-**

Karissa watched as Lyon made a sandwich for himself since he was hungry. He sat down at the kitchen table and started eating his food once he started eating first bite. He noticed how Karissa was just staring at him which made him uncomfortable...

"Um...something wrong?"

She shakes her head slightly.

She blinked.

"Are you hungry?"

She sat up straight, "N-No!"

Next thing you know her stomach growls. She sighed "Once again you've betrayed me..." She patted her stomach. Lyon chuckled, "If you were hungry you could have just asked." He motioned her to come near him. She brought her chair beside him and sat there like a doll.

"Say 'Ahh'" Lyon put the sandwich close to her mouth. She cocked an eyebrow. "You bit that part." She said while looking at him. He had a normal face and shrugged.

"You wanna eat or not. Cause I'm not making another sandwich." Lyon said.

Karissa looked at the sandwich. She quickly took a bite and started chewing. Lyon chuckled to his amusement.

"Shoaw wap." She said with food still in her mouth. "Finish your food before you speak." Lyon patted her head with a smirk.

**-XP-**

While Lyon was in the bathroom brushing his teeth Karissa went under to covers and hid like a small child. "It's warm..." She muttered and eventually dozed off under the blanket which had little oxygene.

Lyon came out of the bathroom. And saw a bump right in the middle of his bed.

'What is she doing?' He wondered and pulled off the blanket from her body. His eyes widened.

There she was there sleeping like a little doll... She was curled up into a ball, her face looked so angelic...

He chuckled. He lifted her body a little and rested her head on the pillow. But when he rested her head on the pillow she slowly sat up.

"Not it's okay. Just go to sleep." Lyon smiled and tried pushing her back down gently. But she extended her arms out.

"You look drowsy.." Lyon said.

Karissa wanted a hug from Lyon. So he hugged her and laid down in the same time. She hugged him tightly like if he was a teddy bear. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Lyon brushed a piece of her behind her ear and smiled.

"Hmm..**_chocolate chip cookie_**..." She mumbled. Lyon stared at her with a funny look. "You're funny when your half asleep..." He chuckled lightly.

The girl's eyes opened slightly. She really did look drowsy...

"Lyon..? Why do you have _snow_ for hair?" She ran her fingers in her hair.

"It's not snow." He sighed.

"But...it looks...exactly like it.." She said stupidly.

"Just go to sleep." He pushed her hand down from his hair.

But then she unconsciously placed a small peck on his lips, which surprised the older ice wizard.

Then the girl was already asleep...

He sighed pulled then blanket over the two. "Goodnight.." He whispered, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

**-XP-**

Karissa slowly woke up by the light coming from the window...

Then she noticed she was on the edge of the bed. "Oh shi-!" She started falling so her attempt to stay on the bed was to pull the bed cover which Lyon was wrapped in.

So she dragged them both to the ground. With a nice **_thud_**.

Lyon landed on Karissa...**_Hard_**...

"Ack-!" She squeaked.

"Ow...what the hell?" Lyon moaned. He looked down to see Karissa with a pained expression. "What are you doing?!" He asked a little irritated since he was rudely woken up.

"I...fell?" She said and tried pushing the boy off of her. "**GET OFF YOU SWINE**!" She gasped trying to breathe. So he did.

**-XP-**

Later Karissa had changed into her now clean clothes and gave back Lyon's clothes. Lyon didn't tell about what she did last night.

When they walked down the stairs, Karissa slide down the railing while Lyon walked down normally.

When they finally reached the guild hall. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray and a sleeping Natsu was walking towards the table they were at yesterday.

"I'm here~" Karissa grinned at them.

"Did you guys eat?" Karissa asked her team. They all nodded.

"Sherry, Lyon thanks for the hospitality. But we'll be taking our leave now." Erza said while dragging her stuff. Karissa's team was starting to walk out the guild.

"Oh! Lyon, if we happen to stay at your guild again. Can I stay your room again?!" Karissa asked excitedly with a huge pleading smile.

Lyon chuckled. "Sure."

"Yes!"

Gray sighed irritated. Lucy watched the three and could have sworn she saw sparks between Gray and Lyon.


	3. Chapter 3: Clothes Perfume

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Karissa and C.J was walking to the Fairy tail guild together while talking.

"Hey sis, check this out." C.J frowned and showed her the item. Karissa looked, "Urk, stupid Weekly Sorcerer..." Karissa slapped the magazine on the ground and they continued walking.

On their last job, C.J and Karissa were attacked with a bunch of people with Weekly Sorcerer...

They were on this week's cover. Which irritated them.

Plus C.J got ranked 7th as 'I wish he were my boyfriend'. While Yukio was ranked number 3.

When they entered the guild they sat down at a table and talked for a while until they decided to talk with other people since they were so bored.

Karissa noticed Gray and Juvia sitting at a table together talking. Karissa frowned slightly, she walked over there and grinned. "Hey guys!" She waved happily and sat next to Gray. Which irritated the female water mage, that was exactly what Karissa was aiming for.

"Hey Karissa." Gray smiled and ruffled her hair. She smiled at his touch.

"Gray, do you know what's special next week?" Karissa asked with curious eyes. Gray looked at her with a weird look then started thinking for a while.

"Oh it's C.J's birthday on the 21." Gray said while putting a fist in his palm. Karissa gave him a skeptical look. "He's my **_twin_ brother**."

"Oops." Gray chuckled lightly. Karissa laughed a little a rolled her eyes. She noticed Juvia giving her _Medusa glare-snake-stone _eyes. Karissa grabbed Gray's hand. "Come on Gray~ Let's walk around~" She smiled happily. "Uh okay..." Gray stood up and blushed lightly when she suddenly grabbed his hand.

Juvia started crying while biting her handkerchief.

**-XP-**

Gray and Karissa talked, laughed and walked around Magnolia.

"Miss Miss!" A woman said by the side. The two stopped and looked at the woman curiously. "Um..yes?"

"Would you like to try this Clothes Perfume?"

"What?"

"It's a Perfume that can change your clothes in a flash!" The woman smiled. Karissa looked at Gray who just shrugged and nodded. Once the perfume was sprayed on her, next thing you know. Karissa was wearing a checkered headband, black skirt, a gray one sleeved t-shirt and white slip ons.

"Ah!" Karissa squeaked. "I look girly!" She stated while looking down at herself.

"Ah, it worked~" The woman smiled. "What worked?" Karissa lifted an eyebrow. "This perfume makes girls look a little girlie." She said with a thumbs up.

"Oh, okay. Thanks..." Karissa lazily thumbs back. Gray just stayed quiet. "Come on Gray." Karissa sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Have a nice day! You guys look cute together~" The woman shouted and went back to her business. The duo both turned red.

"Oh geez..."

"You know, you really don't look that bad." Gray said while shoving his hands in his pockets. Karissa turned a little red at his little comment.

"I-I'm not used to this. Plus I saw on the bottle it was written that this will last for 8 hours!" She pouted and crossed her arms and sulked.

They walked by a park and sat on a bench. "Well, you look nice." He smiled. Karissa did a small smile "Thanks." She muttered happily. Then she noticed something.

"_**Where are your clothes?!**_"

Gray screamed once he saw himself. "Ah, forget it." Gray flicked with his hand. He laid down on the bench and rest his head on her lap.

"I don't even mind." Karissa ran her fingers in his hair affectionately. Which placed smiles on both faces.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

A young Karissa walked down the steps and at the three final steps she jumped and landed on her feet with no problem.

"Karissa, that's dangerous. You never know you might actually just land on your face." Ur scolded. "Yeah, you might go-" Lyon opened his hand and made his other hand go down on his other hand. "-Splat!" He hit his hands together. Then Gray and Lyon laughed together.

Karissa frowned at them and stuck her tongue out.

"Come on." Ur opened the door and waited for the three little kids to get out of the house. They were going out to buy a few things since Ur and Karissa wanted to make cupcakes.

When they walked by a few stores they walked by one that had a poster on it.

"Ew.." Karissa frowned at the sight of it. So did the boys.

The poster was telling people to see a play called 'Love And War.' The picture on the poster was a male and a female kissing. The three little kids just scowled at the sight of it.

"What's wrong guys?" Ur stopped at looked at the kids. She walked over to them to see what they were looking at. "What? You wanna see this play?"

"Eww! Gross, never!" Lyon wailed.

"Then what's wrong?" Ur asked.

"They're kissing..." Gray muttered.

"That's disgusting..." Karissa finished.

"It's not disgusting." Ur laughed and pushed the kids forward so they can continue walking. "It is, they like, exchange spit!" Lyon shuddered in disgust.

Ur just laughed again.

"But what is a kiss anyway?" Karissa asked curiously. Then Gray's eyes were wide with interest. Lyon scowled.

Ur thought for a while. "A kiss is something that is shared with someone you love. It's a form of expression, one that's deep and pure."

"Sometimes it can be a kiss from your mother, when you go to bed." Gray frowned a little, missing that one kiss.

"But when you share it with someone you love, it has a deeper feeling to it. It's something very special."

"But it still is disgusting." Lyon said before making a puking noise.

**-XP-**

Later the cupcakes were finally made. Karissa grabbed three and ran into the living room. "Here guys!" She gave them each a cupcake.

"Thank you!" Lyon grinned.

"Thanks." Gray took it.

"And one for me~" Karissa sat between Lyon and Gray and happily started nibbling on the cupcake.

Ur also came in the living room with a plate filled with cupcakes.

"Hey Ur...Did you every share a kiss with someone?" Karissa asked after swallowing the food in her mouth. Lyon had already finished his first one so he quickly grabbed another one.

"Yes, I did."

"Really?" Gray spoke before chewing.

"You loved this person right? Cause you said you share it with someone you love." Karissa said before she was about to take another bite.

"Yeah, I did. But he passed away..." Karissa froze and left her mouth open above her cupcake. Ur noticed how the three kids's expression became sad. The three of them lowered their cupcakes.

"But it's okay, with you three in my life, I'm not lonely. You are all lovely pupils I love very much." Then smiles returned on their faces.

Karissa did a small giggle. "Yaay!~"

All three brought their cupcakes back to their mouths and took a bite in the same time.

Then Ur smiled, "But who knows? Maybe in the future one of you boys might share a kiss with Karissa." She did a small laugh.

The three of them looked at each other, then laughed and looked away.

"Nah." Gray said.

"There's no way." Lyon chuckled.

"That's never going to happen." Karissa grinned.

**_Oh, were they wrong._**

* * *

**Yup, little moment back with Ur.**


	5. Chapter 5: November 21

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Today it was Karissa and C.J's birthday. This morning they were rudely woken up by their older siblings who simply wanted to know what they wanted to eat this morning.

Then when they got at the guild they were immediately greeted by a '**_happy birthday_**' once they entered, which pleased them very much.

Natsu's '_gift_' to C.J and Karissa was a big ol' fight from '_uncle Natsu_'. Which they kept saying 'later'.

Even Sherry and Lyon had come after Lyon remembered her birthday.

"Happy birthday Karissa!" Sherry hugged her. Who hugged her back happily, "Thanks Sherry." The twins were attacked by many hugs.

"Come on. Let's go outside~" Lucy grabbed the twins' hands and dragged them outside. Lucy,Wendy,Sherry,Erza,Natsu,Gray,Lyon and C.J walked towards Magnolia's park. Somewhere with a huge field and trees to sit under, "Yaay!" Happy flied around.

"Natsu there's a lake nearby filled with fish! Let's go!" Happy said excitedly then turned towards the twins. "It'll be my present to you guys! And I'll eat some too..." Happy smiled and flew towards the said lake.

"Hey wait for me!" Natsu ran after him.

"C.J come on! You'll help me buy some food. We're having a picnic here!" Lucy pulled his arm. C.J groaned "But it's my birthday!" He moaned as he was still being dragged by Lucy.

"W-We'll go buy the drinks!" Wendy said while walking away with Sherry and Erza.

Karissa sat under a tree in the shade, liking better the cold instead of the sun. She smiled at the two and motioned them to sit next to her. Lyon and Gray glanced at each other then went to sit next to her.

And just when Lyon sat down, he received a chocolate bar straight in the face. "Ouch!" he rubbed his face as the bar fell. Karissa and Gray looked at the older ice wizard who was hissing in pain. "Where'd you get this?" Karissa asked a she took it from his lap.

"No, I think the question is: Who threw it at him?" Gray questioned as he looked at the bar with Karissa. Th wrapper was plain white nothing written on it.

"You wanna eat it?" Karissa asked Gray. Who just shrugged and took the bar from her hands and started opening it. Karissa looked at Lyon who had an irritated look and was trying to find out who was the wise guy who threw it at him.

"It's okay you'll live." She patted his head with a smile. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

She looked back at Gray who was staring at the chocolate bar. He looked at her and put the chocolate bar in front of her. "You want some?"

She shrugged.

"You guys try it for me, see if it's good. I think you should give some to Lyon since he's all pouty." Karissa poked Lyon's cheek. Gray broke the chocolate in two and passed it to Karissa who gave it to Lyon whose hand was out waiting for it. Gray snapped off a piece of chocolate and gave it to her just in case it was actually good.

She noticed a paper on the ground. She picked it up and started reading it, her eyes widened in shock.

Lyon and Gray took a bite of the chocolate, when it was placed in their mouth. Karissa opened her mouth to say something. Too late, they already ate the whole thing...

They quickly puckered their lips. Their mouth was on freakin' fire, the **_devil's fire_**! Their faces had turned completely red.

They both jumped up from where they were sitting and looked for a fountain, running around in search of water like a chicken without its head.

They both ran back to her. She held up a paper instead of talking.

"Chocolate Test: 30 chilly peppers..." They both said out loud. Just by reading that, the fire became more powerful in their mouths. The two boys's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god!" Gray coughed.

"Hot!" Lyon screeched. They both were waving their hands around their mouths to give it air. Karissa was slightly amused by this, they might be able to shoot out fire just like Natsu!

"WATER!" Both cried, as soon as they found a water fountain. Unfortunately, they freaked out to much...That they accidentally both freezed the fountain and shattered it into pieces. Which made huge imaginary elephants drop on them.

Karissa slightly chuckled at the sight. They both came stumbling back, then they collapsed on the grass next to Karissa.

Now they were much too weak. Karissa sighed, she placed both their heads on her lap as they started shuddered.

"Y-You...you shouldn't eat those c-c-chocolates...N-Not good..." Lyon coughed.

"V-V-V-Very B-B-Bad..." Gray stuttered.

Karissa just laughed and ruffled their hair. "Thank you." She smiled and twirled a piece of their hair.

As soon as everyone came back, they were surprised to see them both dead looking. After Karissa explained everything, Natsu laughed at Gray. Karissa rolled her eyes and threw away the piece of chocolate that was in her hand. Wondering who would be the lucky weirdo who would pick it up from the ground and eat it.

Everyone just laughed but, poor Gray and Lyon, their voices were too hoarse. Couldn't talk for the next month and three days... But, at least they did it for Karissa!~

* * *

**Haha, there we go. The twins' birthday is now revealed. **

**November 21**

**Random Fact: November 21 is also my birthday~**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

Once again, Karissa and her team had slept at Lamia Scale's. Which still didn't please Gray at all.

Karissa woke up slowly by feeling the light on her face. She still wanted to sleep but she knew she had to get up. She saw Lyon still sleeping next to her, can't blame him. He fell asleep really late since he was doing something with Jura and Yuka.  
Something about fixing broken stuff.

Karissa turned around and yawned quietly. When she blinked a few times while looking at the window, that's when she noticed it was snowing.

It was the 3rd day that snow started falling from the sky. Softly as snowflakes land on people's head or young children's tongues.

She quietly slipped out of the bed and looked outside. There was snow everywhere! It's like a huge snowman vomited on the town~

"Awesome!" She muttered. She looked back at Lyon who was still sleeping, she grinned and opened the window letting the cold air enter the room.

She was guessing Lyon wouldn't mind since he's an ice wizard after all~

She looked down, she watched as someone slipped and fell on the ice. She grinned and put her head back inside, closing the window as well.

She looked back at Lyon. He was awake, well...

His eyes looked very tired, he was propping his head with his hand. "Just what are you doing?" He scowled and rubbed his eyes tiredly with the back of his hand.

"E-Ehehe...I-It's snowing...I was looking outside." She said with a sheepish grin while pointing at the window. Lyon didn't say anything but just stared at her. Then he let his head drop back on the pillow and turned the other way.

"Don't open the window." He said firmly. He rested his head on his arm which was on the pillow.

Karissa grinned crawled on the bed. She went over to him and placed her hands on his arm. "Aww... I wonder what Lyon was doing last night?~" She teased next to his ear, which made him do a slight frown.

"Please let me sleep. I've only had 4 hours of sleep!" He whined, "What time is it?" He groaned while looking for the clock.

"6:25." Karissa said, then he closed his eyes and rested his head again. "It's too early." He moaned shrugged off her hands off his arm to pull the blanket higher.

"Come on, open those pedo-ish eyes of yours~" She chuckled in his ear making him frown again. "Get off..." He mumbled slightly getting irritated by her.

"Fine fine." She smiled and get off. She laid back down on the bed and went back to sleep.

**-XT-**

At 7:54. He opened his eyes and turned around, to find Karissa sleeping soundly.

He scoffed. He sat up and grabbed his pillow, then threw it on her face. Making her jolt and sit up quickly, she was looking around until she saw his face with a smirk.

She saw the pillow that was thrown at her, she grabbed it and threw it back at his face. Making him blink slowly when the pillow fell off his face.

Lyon narrowed his eyes at her, but then she suddenly pounced on him making both of them fall off the bed with a thud.

"Every time you sleep in my room, we always fall off the bed." Lyon sighed as he rested his head on the cold floor, while she simply laughed lightly rolled off of him.

"Are you awake now?" She grinned and poked his cheek. He moved his head to look at her, then flicked her forehead and got up.

He tried running away but he was pushed on his bed. Making him fall on his back, Karissa grinned. She took a pillow and started whacking him with it repeatedly.

She laughed as he tried defending himself with another pillow. He could definitely see a happy smile on her face as she continued hitting him.

"Wait wait!" He suddenly said while placing a hand between them. She stopped in confusion, he did a funny face and pointed at his bottom lip.

"You got something here..."

She looked surprised and she touched her lip. Only to be suddenly yanked down onto the bed by Lyon. She squeaked as she wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"L-Lyon!" She squirmed in his arms but he chuckled near her ear.

"Let's sleep for another hour..." He whispered. She narrowed his eyes at him while turning around, "Don't you think you've had enough sleep already?" She frowned, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"_No, but I'm sure one more hour with you by my side would give me enough sleep._" He smirked. Karissa's eyes widened by a fraction, but she did a small smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"_Sure sure._" She laughed lightly. Then they both closed their eyes and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Special

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

A/N:** I ONLY MOVED THE CHAPTER TO A DIFFERENT STORY~**

Hello, Merry Christmas! I posted this special on this story because I wanted to! :P Around the end I started rushing, hehe. Anyway enjoy I guess!

* * *

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays _

_Merry Christmas, __Merry Christmas_

_Happy Holidays,_

They all had finally arrived at the big house that Karissa's grand parents own, but they left, leaving their house in their children's hands; Zack and Reiya.

"Woo!" Karissa ran upstairs, everywhere was wood, there was a nice fire-place.

"It's nice in here." Sherry smiled and followed Karissa up the stairs.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Reason why everyone was here? They were celebrating Christmas altogether that's why. And their grand parents' home is the perfect place to do it.

**It was only 5 days until Christmas.**

They all shared rooms.

"This place is really nice." Erza said while looking around the house.

"Heh, well my parents took good care of this house." Zack grinned while resting on the couch. Reiya was in the kitchen looking at what her parents in-law had.

_We've been waiting all year for this night_

_ And the snow is glistening on the trees outside _

_And all the stockings are hung by the fire side _

_Waitng for Santa to arrive_

**4 more days...**

Gray and Lyon popped another gumdrop into their mouths and chewed. They both made a face once it got stuck in their teeth, and tried removing it with their tongue.

Karissa laughed at their expression "Don't eat all of them I need those for the gingerbread house."

Yes, the three of them were in charge of making a gingerbread house.

They took a glance at her and still popped another one inside their mouths.

"Guys!" Karissa frowned taking the back of gumdrops away from them. Lyon and Gray frowned at this and followed the girl who was fixing the gingerbread house.

Lyon takes another one, licks it, and places it upon the gingerbread house, Karissa stares at him with a dumbfounded look. Lyon smirks and takes another one and pops it in his mouth.

The corner of her mouth twitched in annoyance. "Lyon..!"

Gray takes one, licks it, then places it upon her nose. Making sure it stays there and laughs.

"Gray!" She shrieks.

_And all the love will show_

_ 'Cause everybody knows _

_It's Christmas time and _

_All the kids will see _

_The gifts under the tree_

They both laughed and ate some more. Karissa takes off the gumdrop upon her nose and chucks it at Gray's forehead. Both males stop laughing, Lyon covers his mouth and starts chuckling.

Karissa grabs a napkin and wipes her nose.

She grabs the icing that's used for keeping the house altogether and smears it across Lyon's face.

"Hey!" He wipes off some of the icing off.

The youngest sibling starts laughing at how annoyed they look.

They take glances at the gingerbread house and smirks. They both take off a piece and flings it at her. Gasping, she ducks as both pieces hit C.J and Yukio in the face.

"And were going to wash our faces again..." Both boys sighed and went up the stairs.

Karissa chuckles and stands up. Only meeting with two smirks, both of them had another piece in their hands.

"Do it, and you die-!"

She was cut off after the pieces came in contact with her face, making her flinch slightly.

Both of them start laughing. Karissa sighs, she takes a piece off her face and frowns. "I'm going to have to make another one..." She eats the piece.

Then she feels someone tilt her chin up to the left, she opens her eyes in surprise. Lyon licks a piece of icing off her cheek, making her face go slightly red. Gray tilts her chin up to the right and repeats Lyon's actions. Her face was now red.

"W-Why...?" She mutters.

Both ice wizards smirk at her face.

She huffs with a pout. '_Wanna play that way, huh_?'

_It's the best time of the year for the family_

_It's a wonderful feeling _

_Feel the love in the room _

_From the floor to the ceiling_

_ It's that time of year _

_Christmas time is here_

She goes towards Lyon and pulls him down by the collar of his shirt and lick of every single bit of icing off his face. Karissa pulled away satisfied after seeing his face pink.

Wendy who walked in before she pulled Lyon was immediately pulled out of the room by Tsuki who was laughing like an idiot.

She looks at Gray, who tenses. She grabs him by the collar and takes off the gumdrop off his forehead, making her lips touch his forehead. When she pulls away she laughs at how pink Gray's face was too.

They seemed to be in a daze.

**-XD-**

"Yo, were back with the stuff you guys wanted." Gray said while holding a plastic back. Erza, Lucy, Tsuki, Sherry, Wendy, Karissa and Reiya made Gray,Lyon, Natsu, C.J, Yukio and Zack to fetch some ingredients at the store.

"Finally out of that cold wind!" Zack shivered while patting off some snow off his head. Taking off his shoes and quickly going near the fire-place. Lyon slipped off his shoes and sat down on the couch, C.J followed his actions and laid down on the other couch.

Yukio laughed as he entered the house.

"Hey guys, look above you." Yukio pointed. Gray and Natsu made a confused sound until they saw something particular that made Gray wanna puke out blood.

"Haha! Go ahead!" Karissa clapped her hands while laughing, putting down the knife she was holding.

"We won't stop you that's for sure." Zack scowled.

Lyon simply snickered with C.J.

There was a freakin' mistletoe above them hanging.

"NO! Screw that, no way in hell am I doing that, with flame spewer!" Gray said as he quickly went upstairs to his room.

"What is Ice Princess talking about?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Oh, Natsu..." Happy sighed.

**-XD-**

_And with the blessings from above_

_ God sends you his love _

_And everything's okay_

**3 more days...**

"What..?" Everyone except Reiya and Zack who were inside tilted their head.

"We will have a snow ball fight!" Natsu declared.

"Natsu, we are not playing this childish-" Erza was cut off after coming in contact with a cold snowball on her face.

Natsu froze. He squeaked in fear, Gray was crouching, he stood up and spun around to see an angry Erza.

"YOU ICE FREAK LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"ME?! YOU THREW IT AND I DODGED ASH BRAIN!"

Suddenly Erza equipped into some clothes that were good for snow. Lyon and Sherry backed away in slight fear, Lucy started laughing nervously with the siblings and backed away too.

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!" Erza shouted and threw snow balls at everyone.

Next thing you know they were all snowmans.

"Oh well...There's no stopping her now..." Karissa grinned.

They all shook themselves and started making snowballs.

"TAKE THIS!" C.J yelled far away from his twin sister and nailed her in the back of her head.

"Ah-!" She shivered once a few pieces of snow fell into her shirt, touching her back.

She looked back with a demonic glare. She made a surprisingly huge snowball and threw it at C.J who ended up under a sort of snow tsunami.

"Snow Doll!" Sherry shouted, using her magic, a giant snowman walked towards Lucy. Who screamed and tried running away from the snowman. **_TRIED_**.

"Uurrghh-!" Yukio finally made it out of the huge mountain of snow on top of him, that Erza threw on him.

"Blizzard!" Yukio yelled and suddenly everyone was in a snowman form.

After a fun time in the snow (Including a rolling boulder of snow coming down on them) they finally went back inside.

But somehow, Gray and Natsu manage to get bruises...

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

**2 days before Christmas...**

"Got it Natsu?" Lucy said after showing him how to make a bow on the gift, for the 10th time.

"Yeah..I think..." Natsu mumbled and tried copying Lucy's movements with her hands but only end up tying his hands up together along with the present.

"AHHRG!" He roared angrily, and was about to burn the it off his hands to be free. "NATSU! DON'T BURN THE GIFTS!" Tsuki whacked him behind the head. Natsu groaned and rubbed his head.

Yukio whistled to his sister and held up something in his hand. Tsuki grinned and nodded, Yukio walked over to them, and held it above them.

Tsuki pushed Natsu and made him kiss Lucy for a second who squeaked and pushed him away, "Tsuki!" She shrieked with a blush on her face. "Hey, it's a mistletoe~" Tsuki laughed and walked away, Yukio grinned and placed the misltoe back on the table and went upstairs.

_Merry Christmas_

Karissa snickered at the sight of Gray and Lyon. They were both wearing a pink sissy apron, that her mom made them wear.

"Shut up!" They both twitched.

The reason why they were wearing that is because, Reiya gave them a begging sad look which made them say yes.

They were in charge of making cupcakes, and of course both boys didn't know what to do.

"Let's start shall we?" Karissa took out a tray.

* * *

Soon after, Zack woke up by a sound of something crashing. "What happened?!" He ran and looked into the kitchen but then his expression turned into a miffed one.

Apparently, Lyon was on top on Karissa, they were both covered in flour.

"U-Uh..." Lyon was now frightened by the sudden magic energy radiating from the girl's father.

"Uh, hey dad.." She laughed nervously.

"I'm back with some stuff you asked for-" Gray stopped talking after looking at the scene. "I'll leave you guys to it..." He walked away with a grin.

"OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"AHHHHH!"

_Merry Christmas_

**Christmas Eve...**

"Merry Christmas Sherry!" Karissa handed Sherry her gift, the Marionette wizard had a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh! Thank you Karissa!" She gave he a hug.

Karissa watched as she opened it, Sherry squealed. This caught everyone's attention, "It's soo cute!" Sherry hugged it.

"It's love!" She exclaimed happily, Karissa got her a doll. A doll of Ren from Blue Pegasus. Then a fake look of surprise appeared on Karissa's face.

"Oh, Sherry. Can't you move things that aren't human, with your magic?" She grinned, then Sherry started moving the doll. She found it adorable, especially since it's Ren.

Wendy, Lucy and Carla admired their work by looking at the presents. They were the ones who wrapped them.

Everyone received a gift, everyone appreciated their gifts.

**Christmas**

"Happy here you go." Reiya patted his head, she placed a plate full of fish on the table just for him.

"FISH!" He exclaimed happily and started eating.

"Thank you miss Reiya!" He said between bites.

There was food for everyone.

Karissa was wearing a black and white checkered scarf that she got from Gray, she really loved checkered stuff. Especially if they were in black and white.

She wouldn't stop snuggling it.

She was also wearing a red santa hat, given by Lyon.

They all had a good time these past 5 days. Right now, the whole gang was in the living room. "So tomorrow were heading back home?" Lucy asked wanting to confirm. Erza nodded, "But as for now, we should enjoy while it lasts." The S-class mage smiled.

"Ooooh Gray, Karissa." Yukio sang behind them. They looked back curiously, then looked up since his arm was above them. He was holding a mistletoe.

"Dude..?" Gray narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's too much..." Karissa frowned.

"Aww man." Yukio let go of the misletoe. Gray and Karissa stared at him with a confused look. "You weren't holding it?" Karissa said while pointing at the object in the air held by a thread attached to the ceiling.

"Noo...why?" Yukio sat back down next to his dad.

"Oh if you weren't holding it then..." Karissa turned around and softly kissed Gray on the lips. After she pulled away he had a dumbfounded look,

"**_Why?_**" He asked with a pink face.

Karissa just laughed. "I don't mind if it's a mistletoe~" She grinned. Someone cleared their throat behind her, Lyon was there with a smirk.

"You don't mind?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Nope~ It's basically almost like a tradition so I don't mind. As long as it's not a creep or anything." She pecked him on the mouth and pulled away with a grin.

"You really wanna get killed by my father don't you?" C.J sighed. Lyon looked confused until he saw a tall figure behind him. His eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Don't worry, any red is part of Christmas." Zack said with a death glare.

_Happy Holidays..._


	8. Chapter 8: Sick Gray - Stealing Kisses

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Gray shivered under the blanket, yes, the ice wizard actually caught a cold. "Ugh..." He peeked out from under the blanket to see who just entered the room. It was Natsu with a bowl of soup.

"Here, Mira told me to give you this." Natsu placed it on the table. Gray scowled at him, "Why you?" He asked the fire wizard who shrugged and didn't give him an answer.

"I don't understand how an ice wizard can get a cold. Karissa, I understand, but you?" Lyon said relaxing on a chair. Gray glared at the older mage who merely flicked his hand at him.

"Shut up Lyon!" The sick Gray barked from the bed, Lyon just stared at him. Then started chuckling, "You look pathetic." He said grinning at the sick boy who twitched. Lyon wouldn't stop bothering Gray for 25 minutes already.

"Well?" Natsu crossed his arms with a frown. Gray looked at the dragon slayer, "Well what?"

"Your soup."

"I don't want it."

"Mira said you should eat it!"

"Well I'm not going to!"

Natsu groaned in annoyance, before entering the room. Erza had told him to make sure Gray eats his soup or else. So Natsu just picked up the bowl and went near Gray with a filled spoon.

"What the hell! Get away from me!"

"Open your damn mouth!"

"Lyon!"

"..."

"Here come's the chou-chou train now open your mouth you ice princess!"

"Shut up flame brain go away!"

"Lyon! Help me!"

"Ah forget it, I know someone who is willing to do this." Natsu placed down the bowl back on the table and opened the door.

"Juvia!"

Gray's expression turned into horrified one. Lyon merely grinned from the side as a blue haired water mage rushed into the room. She grabbed the bowl and took the filled spoon and smiled. "Open up Gray~"

"Lyon! Can't you do anything. I'm a sick man in bed!"

"You only got a cold."

"Just do something."

"No. Karissa told me she wants me to keep a distance so I won't get sick. Isn't she sweet?"

"That's not fair!" Gray threw his arms in the air.

"Too bad." Lyon stuck his tongue out at him.

"Gray, you need to eat your soup. So I'll help you!~" Juvia smiled wider.

Gray finally cried out, "KARISSA!"

The said girl came in with a sigh. She looked surprised to see Juvia feeding Gray with the bowl Mira gave to Natsu. She looked at Lyon with a look that said 'explain'.

"Gray's stubborn to eat his soup." Lyon said walking behind her and giving her a hug from behind. He rested his chin on her head as she just stared at Gray who was avoiding the spoon by moving his head everywhere.

Karissa blew out her cheeks, "He wants me to feed him instead or what?" She asked while still staring at the duo. "I think so." He replied to the female ice wizard. Before slowly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked back at him and narrowed her eyes at him. Then she looked back in front of her,

"But I was eating mocha cake with C.J..." She pouted wanting to go back.

Juvia finally gave up. "Why does Gray want Karissa to feed him instead of Juvia...!" She said with a waterfall falling out of her eyes. Gray scratched his cheek and tried finding an excuse but when Juvia spotted Karissa still being hugged by Lyon from behind she pointed at her saying, "I will not give up on Gray!" And stomped out of the room.

"Okay...It's not my fault that idiot likes me..." She mumbled lowly before getting out of Lyon's arms. Who sneakily stole a kiss from Karissa's cheek and pulled away with a grin. Karissa whirled around and slapped her hand over the spot where Lyon kissed her she blushed and pointed at him.

"Stay there."

Lyon raised up his hands with a smirk.

"Alright you sick boy. Open your mouth." Karissa sighed and started to feed Gray who felt more comfortable. Lyon just stood there and playfully stole more kisses from the girl's cheek causing her to try to hit him.


	9. Chapter 9: Lyon x Karissa 1

Lyon x Karissa

* * *

**This is like an alternate universe one shot, where Karissa marries Lyon. (I might make another one?)**

* * *

The sun shined through the window, resting upon two faces. It seemed to wake up one of them, the male with snow white hair opened his eyes tiredly. He let out a sigh after staring at the ceiling for a couple minutes, he turned his head and smiled. Laying beside him was his favorite person of all time, his one of a kind snowflake. He rolled onto his side and propped up his head with his arm, he used his free arm to brush her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

The woman sleeping beside him was, Karissa. The same one he learned magic with, the same one he fell in love with, the same one who took her time to give him an answer and the same one he married. All that waiting was completely worth it, finally, she was his, and his only.

**_xox_**

_"I..Karissa, I need to tell you something.." Lyon turned pink as he spoke to her. The long haired girl turned around at the sound of his voice, she smiled towards him. He had been looking for her and he did at a park._

_"Oh hey Lyon! What's up?"_

_"I need to talk to you..."_

_"Um, okay talk."_

_Lyon turned more pink. He tried to form some simple words but they couldn't come out of his mouth._

_"Um, never mind, I actually wanna talk with Gray about something." He said all flustered and began walking away quickly. Karissa twitched, she had never seen him this flustered before and this wasn't the first time Lyon had a change of mind to speak with her. Swiftly, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

_"Oh no you don't. You're going to talk to me now! And not 'Never mind I need to speak with someone else'!" She said to him with a pissed off look. He could only frown at that sight in front of him._

_Her face soften, "Lyon, I know you're trying to tell me something, and when you do you walk away as if I had caught a contagious disease..." she frowned._

_"N-No. That's not it at all...!"_

_"Then tell me what you always try to tell me."_

_"Er..."_

_"Lyon?"_

_"I have always been your friend ever since you started learning magic with me. We spend so much time together that me and Gray soon became your best friends. When you left, it shattered our hearts. But, when I met you again, I felt this familiar feeling come back again, it's making me think about this relationship we have."_

_"What do you mean?" Karissa titled her head to the side._

_"I mean I care about you, Karissa. More than just friends."_

_Karissa's eyes widened, "Lyon, we can't-" She took a step back._

_"No! Wait! Please! You've made me come this far, at least let me finish!" Lyon held her arm with a red face._

_"But you might say something wrong!" She turned red._

_"I don't care! You already know so I might as well say it right now."_

_"...Um alright." Kariss flushed deep red._

_She watched as he began taking deep breaths, "Prepare yourself because you might not hear it again!"_

_"Then say it!" She squeaked._

_"...Karissa, I'm in love you..."_

_"Lyon..."_

_"Ever since we were young. And look, I'm not trying to force you into something you don't want. You and I both know someone else is out for your heart as well."_

_"But I don't know if I'll come up with the right answer...I've never been in love just like you before...I'm just weird person with problems who's only had tiny crushes in her entire life."_

_"Karissa, you are fine just the way you are. It's okay if you have problems, you have friends you can count on to help you. Please don't get so stressed out by this, I know how you can get, I'll be fine with whatever answer you come up with, I promise you that."_

**_xox_**

Lyon smiled as his wife began groaning lightly. He'll never get tired of seeing her sleeping face every morning as he wakes up that's for sure. He began caressing her cheek, when he did so, she finally rolled onto her side facing him. She slowly opened those eyes he adored so much, "Good morning my little Snowflake." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Isn't it too early for you to give affection...?" Karissa asked sleepily. Lyon shook his head and nuzzled his nose with hers, "Nothing is too early if it's for you, my dear."

Karissa turned slightly pink, but managed to suppress it.

"Whatever." She sat up with her husband.

"I'll still never believe I got married to you." She chuckled while placing with the ring around her finger. Lyon raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Should I be offended?"

"No, I'm happy I got married to you..." She said leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Then after moments of silence he finally decided to play around, he pushed her back down onto the bed. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow he only smiled lovingly at her. He leaned down and placed his lips upon hers, every time he would do so he could always feel her smile. She returned it and slowly her hands crept up in his messy hair, softly rubbing on his scalp. The fists placed on her sides tightened softly, every time their lips would connect they would always feel warmth inside of a chilled feeling. A hand slowly pulled away from her side slowly making its way under her shirt, just when his hand came in contact with her skin. Karissa's eyes opened she used one of her hands to push his forehead away. Lyon looked a little surprised by her action.

She huffed, "Are you crazy? It's early in the morning and you are already touching me? Well, that's a no no." She said waving her fiver in front of him, his hand remained on her stomach but didn't move. He only grinned, he focused his magic on his hand, moving it to her side. Making her shiver, her stomach sides were sensitives spots to be touched, but she would adjust fast. Karissa pouted at this she only whacked away his hand and looked away from him. Lyon on the other hand couldn't help but smile.

But then something caught their attention, little soft giggles were heard behind their door. They turned their head towards the door, then looked at each other. Lyon quickly got off of her and went under the sheets with her, putting an arm around her and closed his eyes with her.

That's when the door opened.

**_xox_**

_"Er...No offense...But is it just me or are you gaining weight?" Lyon asked Karissa from behind as she placed a sweater on top of her. She froze in place and spun around._

_"N-N-No!" She stuttered with a blush._

_"Odd, usually you would come here and hit me for that." Lyon raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms._

_"W-Well...I...I-I love you too much to hit you!" She said quickly._

_"Oh is that so?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Come on, don't lie to me. I'm married to you, you really think I wouldn't have noticed something's wrong?" Lyon shook his head as he walked towards her._

_"N-Nothing's wrong!" She protested as she was stuck between him and a wall._

_"You've been growing a bubble right there!" Lyon poked her growing stomach._

_She whimpered and whacked away his hand. "Don't touch me!"_

_"What's the matter with you?!"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"You're lying."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"I know you're a good liar but I'm used to it, I can see through your lies."_

_"Please?"_

_"Guess."_

_"Oh my god your difficult."_

_"Well excuse me for marrying someone who can't see it right away! If I'm so difficult why didn't you marry a normal chick instead!"_

_"No need to get angry, I'm just stating the obvious. Besides I love that you're difficult. And did you just call me stupid?"_

_"...Maybe."_

_"Whatever. Sit." He pointed at the bed. She grimaced but obeyed, no use in running away from him. She was certain he wouldn't catch her, and she was certain she wouldn't trip. But she couldn't take any chances._

_"Is it that one time I didn't appreciate your cooking?"_

_"I was never taught how to cook because Tsuki refuse to show me around the kitchen! Plus I fed you Tsuki recipe!"_

_"What?!" Lyon exclaimed in horror._

_"Next!"_

_"Okay...Did I do something to make you eat ice cream a lot?"_

_"NO! Why do you keep calling me fat?!"_

_"Alright, um, is it because I went rough on you?"_

_"R-Rough?! Don't talk about that! And NO!"_

_Then something clicked into his mind. "But it's about that...When we you know..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_Then she saw him stare off into space with an awkward silence._

_"...You're pregnant." He managed to say._

_"No shit ice cube."_

_That's when Lyon nearly fainted from the news. Karissa stood up and supported him by placing him on the bed. "Dude! What's wrong with you?!" She exclaimed worriedly as she sat next to him._

_"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked dumbfounded._

_Karissa looked away from him, "W-Well I heard men leave their woman just because she got pregnant...I'm not like those other girls who are so scared I assure you! But it's just that I heard someone talking about how her husband left her because she carried their child...Which got me worried..." She explained with a frown._

_Lyon kissed her cheek, "I'll always love you." He stood up and hugged her. She returned the hug immediately after hearing those words. Then suddenly she was lifted off the ground, he was spinning her around._

_"We're going to have a child!"_

_"I noticed."_

_He places her down. "What? You're not happy?" he asked with a raised up eyebrow._

_"No, I am. But seeing you this happy for the results of that night. It's kinda new to me." She let out a chuckle._

_"Ah who cares! What should we name the little one?"_

_"Well if it's a boy...I was thinking Kyon, it's kinda weird. I'm just mixing our names...but if it was a girl-"_

_"Kayon!"_

_"Okay you're too overjoyed calm down. I was thinking Li-"_

_"Lissa. If it's a boy Kyon and if it's a girl Lissa."_

_"Alright..." Karissa smiled happily._

_"Wait, were you lying when you said you love me too much to hit me?"_

_"No! I really do love you I swear!"_

**_xox_**

A little girl with short beautiful colored hair that matched her father's swayed slightly behind her. She smiled brightly with her brown orbs that she got from her mother. She climbed on their bed, stood up carefully then began jumping on the end of the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She said happily then landed on knees. But they weren't 'waking up' yet, she pouted and crawled over to them. She went over to her father and lifted the skin covering his eye then let it go making it slap his eye.  
She then began shaking her mother's shoulder lightly. This little one was an energetic child, never staying in one place. Just like her mother when she was little...

Finally the parents finally 'wake up'. Lyon looked at his daughter with a smile, made space between him and his wife and placed her in the middle. She giggled as they began kissing her face, one of the little one's favorite things.

"Lissa, why are you waking up mommy and daddy so early?" Lyon asked with a smile.

**(Just saying I mixed Karissa and Lyon's name. L/yon - Kar/issa not pronounced 'Lisa' but like the end of Karissa.)**

"I wanna go see Sheren!" Lissa said happily.

**(Sherry and Ren's child lol. It's like 'Sharon')**

"Again?" Karissa chuckled. Their daughter only nodded rapidly.

"Okay, after breakfast we'll drop you there." Karissa kissed Lissa's head.

"Yeah, then me and your mother have business to take care of after." Lyon said slyly. Which earned him a look from his beloved wife. Lissa laughed and ran out of the room, as he watched his daughter run out he looked at his wife.

"How about we have another one? A boy maybe? Kyon?" He suggested innocently.

Karissa scoffed, "Sure, but next time you're giving birth." She said before getting out of bed. She walked towards their bathroom to wash her face and wake her up. Lyon caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, our little Lissa will have another company. It will make another night worth it." He chuckled.

"Don't talk about that!" Karissa flushed.

He kissed her cheek and looked her from the mirror. She smiled back at him from the mirror. "I'll think about it." She turned redder as she muttered.

She turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck, just as he snaked his arms around her waist. Connecting their lips for the millionth time.

* * *

**I had fun writting this, for some reason I kept laughing. (By the way, I have things going on this week, wednesday: EXAM and Thursday: MUSIC CONCERT...singing is my role ugh!)**

**I made Lissa act like me when I was younger, I always refuse to stay in one place XD**

**I typed this on my IPhone in one day?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
